Near You
by Raidne
Summary: Mirai Juunana-gou’s pov on why he hasn’t killed Trunks along with a brief meeting between the two. Mirai Juunana-gou/Mirai Trunks Warnings: Shounen-ai


Disclaimer: The characters and Dragon Ball/Z/GT belong to Akira Toriyama. I own nothing but this story.

Author's Notes: I'm not sure what was going through my mind when I started this fic but I felt like writing something about Juunana-gou and Trunks. It you like these two being a couple as much as I do try reading my fic 'Tomorrow Never Knows' (shameless plugging I know) it is a multi-part that is still in progress.

I'm thinking of doing a companion fic to go with this one. This is told from Juunana's pov. Let me know what you think. Please review. Constructive Criticism is accepted.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: If you do not like or are against shounen-ai leave now. There will also be swearing. (It Juunana's pov so of course there is harsh language. Surprisingly there isn't much.)

Near You

By: Raidne the Silent Siren

He doesn't know that I am watching him. If he knew I was sitting up here he would definitely be pissed. I'm almost tempted to show myself just to watch his reaction. The flash of fear mixed with anger is always an enticing sight. I'm a sick bastard what can I say.

I wonder why he comes here. This is where my sister and I killed his sensei so I have my doubts about the possibility of happy memories for him. He's crying. Looks like I was right. Humans are an odd species. Regardless of how painful the memories they insist on bringing them to the surface to cause themselves more pain. What is the end that these actions are supposed to bring about?

The boy wants us dead for killing Blondie and a few other people. I smirk. 'More then a few of course,' I think with pride. I can't understand why he cares who we've killed. Blondie practically begged us to kill him and it's not like he knew the others.

He's saying something. Normal hearing wouldn't be able to hear what it is he is saying from this distance but I've never claimed to be normal. I hear him easily. Enhanced senses are great for the practical things. He's vowing my destruction along with my sister. I have to fight the urge to laugh at the mere notion of it. I, Juunana-gou, am the ultimate fighter. You think he would have learned that by now. At sixteen he's had more experience against us then most. That's probably because he's the only one we haven't blasted at first meeting though. Nix that. We let Blondie live but we rectified that little mistake easily.

Juuhachi-gou is getting annoyed with me. That's nothing new. Right now she is letting off steam somewhere because I put a few worms in her boots. I thought it was funny. She disagreed. It seems to really bug her, pun not intended, though that I have no problem with letting Trunks live a while longer. I doubt she knows why I do it though. Hell, I'm not totally sure of why I do it. It's probably the same reason though that has me sitting up here watching him grieve over the spot where I killed his sensei. I feel something wrench in my chest as I watch the tears run down his face. I shake the uncomfortable feeling off quickly. I am incapable of emotion so it had to be nothing.

I continue to watch him until he turns to leave. I am very aware of the fact that I want to grab him and kiss his tears away. It is an uncomfortable feeling, one that I am in no way used or accustomed to. Suddenly he stiffens and looks around. His face is hard with suspicion but I notice a touch of fear in his eyes even from this distance. Interesting. He must know I am here. I flick some dust off of my jeans absently as I stand. He still can't see me yet so I take my time. I let my eyes linger over his body before I do anything. I wonder if he realizes just how tempting he can be sometimes. Probably not. Humans are weird. I know I look damn good.

I slip through the shadows so I can sneak up on him. We do the expected fight. I listen to his cries of pain and watch the fires that burn in his cerulean eyes blaze in anger with every hit I score. Finally his body can't take it anymore and he collapses to the pavement. Sometimes it is easy to forget just how frail these creatures are. I land lightly on my toes and look to where he has fallen. His hair has returned to its normal lavender from the blonde. I wonder how many people can say lavender is their natural shade. I walk over and look down into his face. He's scared but trying not to show it. He thinks he is going to die. I frown unconsciously. For some unknown reason that bothers me.

I squat down on the ground next to him and he watches me the entire time from the corner of his eyes. He probably doesn't take my frown to be a good omen. It probably doesn't help that he is lying only a few feet away from the spot where his mentor died. And I'm the one who killed him. Normally this would be the perfect time for me to make a smart comment or really dig it in that he could never beat me but for some reason I don't feel like it today. Watching the shaky movement of his chest I know it is only a matter of time until he passes out from his injuries.

He watches nervously as one of my hands descends to his face. I let my fingertips brush against his cheek and feel him shiver under the brief contact. He looks _very _surprised. I get the feeling I'm about to really confuse the hell out of him. Placing one hand behind his neck I lean forward and kiss him possessively on the lips. His lips are unresponsive under mine. I'm pretty sure in that one action I just blew his expectations on how the day would end to hell so I don't worry about it to much. I pull back effectively ending the kiss. Looking down into his face I can't hope to read all the emotions that are flitting through his eyes. I smirk. Yep. I was right. He's confused.

Trunks looks like he is about to say something but his eyes slide shut before he gets it out. He's passed out.

"How cute," a voice calls out from behind me. Internally I groan. How long has she been standing there? My sister has to have the worst timing on the planet. I stand and glare at her for interrupting my fun. I ignore the fact that he is now dead to the world and there really wasn't much else to do with him while he is in that state.

"How long have you been standing there Juuhachi," I asked annoyed. I probably sound like a kid that has had their favorite toy taken away.

"Long enough," is her cryptic reply. She crosses her arms and looks down at Trunks. "I guess I now know why you want the kid to live."

I answer in all honesty, "I've told you before." I smirk again. "He's fun to play with."

The End


End file.
